1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image analysis apparatus and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image analysis apparatus for analyzing image using a main color and method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a recent focus on the development of technologies for extracting similar images by comparing user-collected images and images stored in a database. In order to efficiently analyze the user-collected images, developers require a simpler algorithm and reduced amount of calculation.
Conventional image analysis methods include methods that use a histogram defined in Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standards (i.e., obtaining the histogram of an image by dividing the image into a proper number of pieces and searching for the most similar image by comparing histograms between images). Conventional image analysis methods also include methods that analyze frequency characteristics of a signal with a Fourier transform.
Specifically, such conventional image analysis methods create a histogram represented in a sort of vector form, and then based on a distance between vectors of the created histogram, measure the extent of similarity between a query image and a database image. Also, such conventional image analysis methods determine the histogram frequency distribution, find relatively low frequencies, and measure the similarity of images by adding all the relatively low frequencies.
However, since such conventional image analysis methods simply use only histograms and statistical information of colors, such methods do not include spatial information (e.g., how colors in the statistical information are spatially distributed in the image). Thus, such conventional image analysis methods do not distinguish a background from objects having similar colors. Furthermore, since the conventional analysis methods cannot represent a spatial color distribution, such conventional image analysis methods have difficulty searching the database including an object similar to a particular object.